


Foobiverse backgrounder

by MrToddWilkins



Series: The Foobiverse Revisited [10]
Category: For Better or For Worse (Comics)
Genre: Background - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins





	1. Main FBorFW storylines

Courtesy of the FBorFW website 

  * [1980 05: Elly Tries Macrame](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elly-tries-macrame/)
  * [1980 11: The Pattersons Get Farley](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/the-pattersons-get-farley/)
  * [1981 02: Lawrence Breaks His Leg](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/lawrence-breaks-his-leg/)
  * [1981 07: Ted's Cabin](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/teds-cabin/)
  * [1982 11: Michael Steals a Gift](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-steals-a-gift/)
  * [1983 04: Chocolate Bar Fundraiser](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/chocolate-bar-fundraiser/)
  * [1983 07: The Pattersons Visit the Farm](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/the-pattersons-visit-the-farm/)
  * [1983 12: Michael's Best Christmas ](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michaels-christmas-angel/)
  * [1984 03: Michael Brings Home the Class Pet](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-brings-home-the-class-pet/)
  * [1984 06: Michael Goes to Vancouver](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-goes-to-vancouver/)
  * [1984 12: John Breaks His Foot](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/john-breaks-his-foot/)
  * [1985 02: Elly Takes a Business Trip](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elly-takes-a-business-trip/)
  * [1985 06: John Gets Arrested](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/john-gets-arrested/)
  * [1985 08: Connie and Lawrence Move Away](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/connie-and-lawrence-move-away/)
  * [1985 09: The Enjos Move In](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/the-enjos-move-in/)
  * [1985 12: Christmas Play](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/1985-christmas-play/)
  * [1986 03: Irene Marries Ted](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/irene-marries-ted/)
  * [1986 05: Elly Saves the Old Town Hall](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elly-saves-old-town-hall/)
  * [1986 06: John and Phil's Canoe Trip](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/john-and-phils-ill-fated-canoe-trip/)
  * [1987 02: Connie Moves Back to Milborough](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/connie-moves-back-to-milborough/)
  * [1987 04: Elizabeth Gets Her Ears Pierced](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-gets-her-ears-pierced/)
  * [1987 06: Phil and Georgia Get Married](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/phil-and-georgia-get-married/)
  * [1987 11: John's Sportscar](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/johns-sportscar/)
  * [1988 01: The Big Storm](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/big-storm/)
  * [1988 03: Irene Leaves Ted](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/irene-leaves-ted/)
  * [1988 06: Clubhouse War](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/clubhouse-war/)
  * [1988 07: Kamp Kawkawa](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/kamp-kawkawa/)
  * [1988 12: Christmas Visit to the Farm](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/christmas-visit-to-the-farm/)
  * [1989 02: Michael's First Babysitting Job](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michaels-first-babysitting-job/)
  * [1989 03: Elly's Perm](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/ellys-perm/)
  * [1989 04: Michael Turns 13](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-turns-13/)
  * [1989 07: Georgia and Phil Buy a House](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/georgia-and-phil-buy-a-house/)
  * [1989 10: Elly Crashes John's Car](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elly-crashes-johns-car/)
  * [1990 01: Anne Suspects Steve of Cheating](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/anne-suspects-steve-of-cheating/)
  * [1990 01: Elly Gets Laryngitis](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elly-gets-laryngitis/)
  * [1990 02: Valentine's Day Dance](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/valentines-day-dance/)
  * [1990 03: Elizabeth's Birdhouse](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeths-birdhouse/)
  * [1990 05: John Gets a Train Set](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/john-gets-a-train-set/)
  * [1990 06: Elizabeth Gets Glasses](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-gets-glasses/)
  * [1990 06: Mike's Job at the Weenie Stand](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/mikes-job-at-the-weenie-stand/)
  * [1990 07: Elizabeth Loses Her Glasses](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-loses-her-glasses/)
  * [1990 08: Michael Meets Martha's Family](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-meets-marthas-family/)
  * [1990 09: Elly's Surprise Pregnancy](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/ellys-surprise-pregnancy/)
  * [1991 04: April is Born](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/april-is-born/)
  * [1991 06: Michael Works On The Farm](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-works-on-the-farm/)
  * [1991 08: Elly Turns 40](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elly-turns-40/)
  * [1991 09: Elly Goes Back To Work](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elly-goes-back-to-work/)
  * [1991 09: The Boston Originals Shirt](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/the-boston-originals-shirt/)
  * [1991 10: Miss Edwards Arrives](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/miss-edwards-arrives/)
  * [1992 01: Elly Gets a New Car](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elly-gets-a-new-car/)
  * [1992 03: Spring Break in Vancouver](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/spring-break-in-vancouver/)
  * [1992 04: Michael Turns Sixteen](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-turns-sixteen/)
  * [1992 05: Michael and Martha Break Up](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-and-martha-break-up/)
  * [1992 05: Michael Gets His Driver's License](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-gets-his-drivers-license/)
  * [1992 07: Grandpa Jim and Grandma Marian Move](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/grandpa-jim-and-grandma-marian-move/)
  * [1992 09: Elizabeth and Dawn Try Smoking](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-and-dawn-try-smoking/)
  * [1992 09: Gordon and Tracey Get Together](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/gordon-and-tracey-get-together/)
  * [1992 09: Michael's Mega-zit](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michaels-mega-zit/)
  * [1992 11: Dawn's Bad Haircut](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/dawns-bad-haircut/)
  * [1992 11: John Hurts His Back](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/john-hurts-his-back/)
  * [1992 12: Elizabeth's Choir Trip](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeths-choir-trip/)
  * [1993 01: Michael Borrows the Sportscar](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-borrows-the-sportscar/)
  * [1993 02: House Addition](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/house-addition/)
  * [1993 03: Connie Gets A Puppy](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/connie-gets-a-puppy/)
  * [1993 04: Lawrence Comes Out](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/lawrence-comes-out/)
  * [1993 05: April Starts Daycare](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/april-starts-daycare/)
  * [1993 06: Michael Gets Hired at Megafood](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-gets-hired-at-megafood/)
  * [1993 06: Michael Starts Work at Megafood](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-starts-work-at-megafood/)
  * [1993 07: Michael Meets Rhetta](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-meets-rhetta/)
  * [1993 08: Michael and Rhetta's First Date](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-and-rhettas-first-date/)
  * [1993 09: Michael Joins a Protest](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-joins-a-protest/)
  * [1993 10: Anthony's Crush on Elizabeth](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/anthonys-crush-on-elizabeth/)
  * [1993 11: Elly Loses Her Voice Again](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elly-loses-her-voice-again/)
  * [1993 11: Rhetta Meets Michael's Parents](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/rhetta-meets-michaels-parents/)
  * [1994 01: Elizabeth and Anthony Get Together](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-and-anthony-get-together/)
  * [1994 02: Elly Hits Menopause](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elly-hits-menopause/)
  * [1994 02: Elly Turns 44](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elly-turns-44/)
  * [1994 03: April Turns Three](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/april-turns-three/)
  * [1994 04: Gordon Gets an Apartment](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/gordon-gets-an-apartment/)
  * [1994 04: Redecorating the Living Room](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/redecorating-the-living-room/)
  * [1994 04: The Basement Flood](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/the-basement-flood/)
  * [1994 05: Elizabeth and Dawn Fight](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-and-dawn-fight/)
  * [1994 06: Elizabeth and Anthony Break Up](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-and-anthony-break-up/)
  * [1994 06: Michael Graduates from High School](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-graduates-from-high-school/)
  * [1994 07: Elly Gets Laid Off](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elly-gets-laid-off/)
  * [1994 07: Michael Visits His Campus](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-visits-his-campus/)
  * [1994 08: Farley and Sera Breed](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/farley-and-sera-breed/)
  * [1994 08: Michael Leaves for University](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-leaves-for-university/)
  * [1994 09: Elizabeth Cuts Her Hair](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-cuts-her-hair/)
  * [1994 10: Elly Has a Job Interview](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elly-has-a-job-interview/)
  * [1994 11: Elly Gets a Job at Lilliput's](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elly-gets-a-job-at-lilliputs/)
  * [1994 12: Michael's Beard](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michaels-beard/)
  * [1994 12: The Pattersons Get Edgar](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/the-pattersons-get-edgar/)
  * [1995 01: Mike Interviews the Custodian](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/mike-interviews-the-custodian/)
  * [1995 01: Trying Vegetarianism](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/trying-vegetarianism/)
  * [1995 02: Elly and John Take a Cruise](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elly-and-john-take-a-cruise/)
  * [1995 02: Gordon Buys the Garage](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/gordon-buys-the-garage/)
  * [1995 03: Training Edgar](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/training-edgar/)
  * [1995 04: Farley's Death](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/farleys-death/)
  * [1995 05: Elly's Not A Morning Person](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/ellys-not-a-morning-person/)
  * [1995 07: Elly Turns 45](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elly-turns-45/)
  * [1995 07: Family Road Trip](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/family-road-trip/)
  * [1995 07: Michael's First Newspaper Assignment](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michaels-first-newspaper-assignment/)
  * [1995 08: Gordon and Tracey Get Married](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/gordon-and-tracey-get-married/)
  * [1995 08: Michael Gets Writer's Block](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-gets-writers-block/)
  * [1995 11: Meeting Mrs. Dingle](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/meeting-mrs-dingle/)
  * [1995 12: Michael's Wisdom Teeth](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michaels-wisdom-teeth/)
  * [1995 12: Michael and Rhetta Break Up](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-and-rhetta-break-up/)
  * [1996 01: Candace and Dawn Exclude Liz](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/candace-and-dawn-exclude-liz/)
  * [1996 01: Elly Gets a Haircut](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elly-gets-a-haircut/)
  * [1996 02: Elly and John Go To Mexico](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elly-and-john-go-to-mexico/)
  * [1996 02: Michael and Weed Get Locked Out](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-and-weed-get-locked-out/)
  * [1996 04: Deanna's Car Accident](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/deannas-car-accident/)
  * [1996 05: Michael and Rhetta Reconnect](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-and-rhetta-reconnect/)
  * [1996 06: Elly Gets Glasses](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elly-gets-glasses/)
  * [1996 06: Elly Hits Perimenopause](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elly-hits-perimenopause/)
  * [1996 06: Gordon and Tracey Get a Vacation](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/gordon-and-tracey-get-a-vacation/)
  * [1996 07: Elizabeth goes to the farm](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-goes-to-the-farm/)
  * [1996 08: Elizabeth Buys a Rabbit](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-buys-a-rabbit/)
  * [1996 09: Candace Shaves Her Head](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/candace-shaves-her-head/)
  * [1996 10: Elizabeth Struggles to Fit In](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-struggles-to-fit-in/)
  * [1996 11: Elizabeth Gets Purple Hair](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-gets-purple-hair/)
  * [1996 11: Michael and Deanna Start Dating](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-and-deanna-start-dating/)
  * [1996 12: Tracey Is Pregnant](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/tracey-is-pregnant/)
  * [1997 01: Elizabeth Gets Contacts](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-gets-contacts/)
  * [1997 02: John and Elly Take a Road Trip](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/john-and-elly-take-a-road-trip/)
  * [1997 04: Elizabeth Gets Her Driver's License](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-gets-her-drivers-license/)
  * [1997 04: Making Michael's Room The Guest Room](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/making-michaels-room-the-guest-room/)
  * [1997 04:Tracey Gives Birth to Paul](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/tracey-gives-birth-to-paul/)
  * [1997 05: Buying An Extra Car](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/buying-an-extra-car/)
  * [1997 05: Taking Mrs.Dingle Out](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/taking-mrs-dingle-out/)
  * [1997 06: Elizabeth Turns 16](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-turns-16/)
  * [1997 06: Grandma Marian's Surgery](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/grandma-marians-surgery/)
  * [1997 09: Sockhead the Superhero](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/sockhead-the-superhero/)
  * [1997 09: Weed's Gallery Show](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/weeds-gallery-show/)
  * [1997 11: April Gets Head Lice](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/april-gets-head-lice/)
  * [1997 12: Deanna Meets Elly and John](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/deanna-meets-elly-and-john/)
  * [1997 12: Michael Meets Deanna's Parents](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-meets-deannas-parents/)
  * [1998 01: Dee Tells Mike She Loves Him](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/dee-tells-mike-she-loves-him/)
  * [1998 01: Grandma Marian Dies](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/grandma-marian-dies/)
  * [1998 03: Grandpa Jim Comes to Stay](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/grandpa-jim-comes-to-stay/)
  * [1998 04: Elizabeth Graduates from High School](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-graduates-from-high-school/)
  * [1998 06: Grandma Marian's Memorial](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/grandma-marians-memorial/)
  * [1998 10: Mike and Weed Go to Quebec](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/mike-and-weed-go-to-quebec/)
  * [1998 11: Grandpa Jim Gets a Dog](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/grandpa-jim-gets-a-dog/)
  * [1999 01: John Turns 50](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/john-turns-50/)
  * [1999 03: Connie Gets Plastic Surgery](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/connie-gets-plastic-surgery/)
  * [1999 04: Deanna Goes to Honduras](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/deanna-goes-to-honduras/)
  * [1999 04: Tracey Gives Birth to Rosemary](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/tracey-gives-birth-to-rosemary/)
  * [1999 05: Weed Shows Michael His House](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/weed-shows-michael-his-house/)
  * [1999 06: Michael Graduates from University](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-graduates-from-university/)
  * [1999 06: Sockhead Returns](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/sockhead-returns/)
  * [1999 07: Elizabeth Works at Megafood](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-works-at-megafood/)
  * [1999 07: Lawrence's Father](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/lawrences-father/)
  * [1999 08: Elizabeth Leaves for University](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-leaves-for-university/)
  * [1999 08: Michael and Weed go to Ireland](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-and-weed-go-to-ireland/)
  * [1999 10: Lawrence Meets His Father](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/lawrence-meets-his-father/)
  * [1999 11: Elizabeth Meets Candace's Aunt Ruby](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-meets-candaces-aunt-ruby/)
  * [1999 12: Deanna Comes Home From Honduras](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/deanna-comes-home-from-honduras/)
  * [1999 12: Michael Proposes to Deanna](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-proposes-to-deanna/)
  * [2000 01: Grandpa Jim Moves In](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/grandpa-jim-moves-in/)
  * [2000 02: April Gets Grandpa Jim's Harmonica](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/april-gets-grandpa-jims-harmonica/)
  * [2000 02: Elly Gets a Mammogram](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elly-gets-a-mammogram/)
  * [2000 03: April Gets Bullied By Jeremy](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/april-gets-bullied-by-jeremy/)
  * [2000 03: Michael and Weed Move to Toronto](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-and-weed-move-to-toronto/)
  * [2000 04: April Learns Guitar](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/april-learns-guitar/)
  * [2000 04: April Writes a Song About Jeremy](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/april-writes-a-song-about-jeremy/)
  * [2000 05: Elizabeth Comes Home For The Summer](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-comes-home-for-the-summer/)
  * [2000 05: Lily Thinks About Retiring](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/lily-thinks-about-retiring/)
  * [2000 06: Elly Buys Lilliput's](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elly-buys-lilliputs/)
  * [2000 06: John Builds an Outdoor Model Railroad](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/john-builds-an-outdoor-model-railroad/)
  * [2000 07: Elly Finds Vintage Toys](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elly-finds-vintage-toys/)
  * [2000 07: John is On Call for Dental Duty](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/john-is-on-call-for-dental-duty/)
  * [2000 08: Elizabeth and Anthony Say Goodbye](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-and-anthony-say-goodbye/)
  * [2000 10: Elizabeth Meets Eric](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-meets-eric/)
  * [2000 10: John's Railroad Gets Smashed](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/johns-railroad-gets-smashed/)
  * [2000 11: Deanna and Michael Have a Secret Wedding](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/deanna-and-michael-have-a-secret-wedding/)
  * [2000 12: Gordon and Tracey Open a Restaurant](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/gordon-and-tracey-open-a-restaurant/)
  * [2001 01: April's Music Lessons](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/aprils-music-lessons/)
  * [2001 02: Grandpa Jim Has a Heart Attack](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/grandpa-jim-has-a-heart-attack/)
  * [2001 03: April Turns 10](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/april-turns-10/)
  * [2001 03: Deanna and Mira Shop Wedding Dresses](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/deanna-and-mira-shop-wedding-dresses/)
  * [2001 03: Grandpa Jim Turns 80](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/grandpa-jim-turns-80/)
  * [2001 03: Lawrence Buys Lakeshore Landscaping](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/lawrence-buys-lakeshore-landscaping/)
  * [2001 04: Deanna and Michael Tell John and Elly About the Wedding](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/deanna-and-michael-tell-john-and-elly-about-the-wedding/)
  * [2001 04: Grandpa Jim and Iris Date](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/grandpa-jim-and-iris-date/)
  * [2001 04: Weed Rents A House in Toronto](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/weed-rents-a-house-in-toronto/)
  * [2001 05: People Find Out About the Secret Wedding](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/people-find-out-about-the-secret-wedding/)
  * [2001 06: April Gets Her Hair Streaked](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/april-gets-her-hair-streaked/)
  * [2001 06: Elizabeth Moves in With Eric](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-moves-in-with-eric/)
  * [2001 07: April Goes to Summer Camp](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/april-goes-to-summer-camp/)
  * [2001 07: Candace Meets Rudy](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/candace-meets-rudy/)
  * [2001 08: John Trades In The Sportscar](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/john-trades-in-the-sportscar/)
  * [2001 08: Mike and Dee Get Married](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/mike-and-dee-get-married/)
  * [2001 09: Elizabeth Suspects Eric of Cheating](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-suspects-eric-of-cheating/)
  * [2001 10: Elly Tries To Teach April The Facts of Life](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elly-tries-to-teach-april-the-facts-of-life/)
  * [2001 10: John Rents a Witch](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/john-rents-a-witch/)
  * [2001 10: Michael and Deanna Move to Mrs. Saltzman's](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-and-deanna-move-to-mrs-saltzmans/)
  * [2001 11: Eric Gaslights Elizabeth](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/eric-gaslights-elizabeth/)
  * [2001 12: Anthony Gets Engaged](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/anthony-gets-engaged/)
  * [2001 12: April Performs at a Christmas Concert](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/april-performs-at-a-christmas-concert/)
  * [2002 01: Candace Stays With the Pattersons](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/candace-stays-with-the-pattersons/)
  * [2002 01: Connie Turns 50](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/connie-turns-50/)
  * [2002 01: Michael and Deanna Honeymoon](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-and-deanna-honeymoon/)
  * [2002 02: Deanna Announces She's Pregnant](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/deanna-announces-shes-pregnant/)
  * [2002 02: Eric Cheats on Liz](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/eric-cheats-on-liz/)
  * [2002 03: Theft at Lilliputs](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/theft-at-lilliputs/)
  * [2002 05: Grandpa Jim Moves Into An Apartment](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/grandpa-jim-moves-into-an-apartment/)
  * [2002 06: Dixie Runs Away](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/dixie-runs-away/)
  * [2002 07: Lovey and Mira Argue](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/lovey-and-mira-argue/)
  * [2002 08: Jim and Iris Elope](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/jim-and-iris-elope/)
  * [2002 09: Elizabeth Starts Practice Teaching](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-starts-practice-teaching/)
  * [2002 10: Meredith is Born](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/meredith-is-born/)
  * [2002 11: Mr. B Dies](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/mr-b-dies/)
  * [2002 12: April Gets Butterscotch](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/april-gets-butterscotch/)
  * [2003 01: April Starts a Band](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/april-starts-a-band/)
  * [2003 02: Ruby's Store Gets Robbed](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/rubys-store-gets-robbed/)
  * [2003 03: Michael and Weed Go to Tokyo](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-and-weed-go-to-tokyo/)
  * [2003 04: Edgar Cuts His Paw](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/edgar-cuts-his-paw/)
  * [2003 04: Warren Takes Liz on a Helicopter Ride](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/warren-takes-liz-on-a-helicopter-ride/)
  * [2003 05: Elizabeth Talks About Moving North](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-talks-about-moving-north/)
  * [2003 06: Elizabeth Gets a Job at Lakeshore Landscaping](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-gets-a-job-at-lakeshore-landscaping/)
  * [2003 06: Lovey Finds Mr.B](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/lovey-finds-mr-b/)
  * [2003 06: Michael Gets Fired from Portrait Magazine](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-gets-fired-from-portrait-magazine/)
  * [2003 06: Michael Starts Freelancing](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-starts-freelancing/)
  * [2003 07: Elizabeth Dances With Dennis](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-dances-with-dennis/)
  * [2003 07: Elly and John Go To Muskoka](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elly-and-john-go-to-muskoka/)
  * [2003 08: Anthony Gets Married](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/anthony-gets-married/)
  * [2003 09: Michael Throws Mira Out](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-throws-mira-out/)
  * [2003 10: April Starts Working At Lilliputs](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/april-starts-working-at-lilliputs/)
  * [2003 11: Elizabeth's Practice Teaching](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeths-practice-teaching/)
  * [2003 11: Kortney Gets Fired](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/kortney-gets-fired/)
  * [2004 01: April Thinks About Breaking Up The Band](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/april-thinks-about-breaking-up-the-band/)
  * [2004 01: Elizabeth Sees Miss Edwards](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-sees-miss-edwards/)
  * [2004 01: Therese is Jealous of Elizabeth](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/therese-is-jealous-of-elizabeth/)
  * [2004 02: Band Competition](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/band-competition/)
  * [2004 04: Mexico Trip](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/mexico-trip/)
  * [2004 05: Deanna Is Pregnant Again](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/deanna-is-pregnant-again/)
  * [2004 05: Weed and Carleen Get Together](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/weed-and-carleen-get-together/)
  * [2004 06: Elizabeth Graduates From University](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-graduates-from-university/)
  * [2004 07: Elizabeth Gets a Motorcycle](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-gets-a-motorcycle/)
  * [2004 07: Weed Gives Ned Away](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/weed-gives-ned-away/)
  * [2004 08: Elizabeth Leaves for Mtigwaki](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-leaves-for-mtigwaki/)
  * [2004 08: Grandpa Jim Starts a Band](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/grandpa-jim-starts-a-band/)
  * [2004 09: Moira and Elly Interview Job Applicants](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/moira-and-elly-interview-job-applicants/)
  * [2004 10: Liz Gets Shiimsa](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/liz-gets-shiimsa/)
  * [2004 10: Shannon's Story](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/shannons-story/)
  * [2004 11: Robin Is Born](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/robin-is-born/)
  * [2005 01: Becky Gets Dumped](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/becky-gets-dumped/)
  * [2005 01: Elizabeth Hurts Her Leg](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-hurts-her-leg/)
  * [2005 01: Elly Drives Elizabeth to Mtigwaki](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elly-drives-elizabeth-to-mtigwaki/)
  * [2005 03: Anthony and Therese Have Their Baby](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/anthony-and-therese-have-their-baby/)
  * [2005 03: Michael and Deanna Move Upstairs](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-and-deanna-move-upstairs/)
  * [2005 03: Shannon Gets Lost at the Mall](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/shannon-gets-lost-at-the-mall/)
  * [2005 03: Weed and Carleen Move In Together](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/weed-and-carleen-move-in-together/)
  * [2005 04: John And Elly Buy a Car](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/john-and-elly-buy-a-car/)
  * [2005 04: John and Elly Consider Retiring](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/john-and-elly-consider-retiring/)
  * [2005 04: John Buys a Car](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/john-buys-a-car/)
  * [2005 05: Meredith Breaks Her Arm](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/meredith-breaks-her-arm/)
  * [2005 05: Problems With the Kelpfroths](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/problems-with-the-kelpfroths/)
  * [2005 06: April's Grade 8 Graduation](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/aprils-grade-8-graduation/)
  * [2005 06: Elizabeth Comes Home From Mtigwaki](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-comes-home-from-mtigwaki/)
  * [2005 06: Michael Writes About the Kelpfroths](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-writes-about-the-kelpfroths/)
  * [2005 07: April Goes to the Farm](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/april-goes-to-the-farm/)
  * [2005 08: Anthony Confesses His Love For Liz](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/anthony-confesses-his-love-for-liz/)
  * [2005 09: April Starts High School](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/april-starts-high-school/)
  * [2005 09: Elly Drives Home From Mtigwaki](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elly-drives-home-from-mtigwaki/)
  * [2005 09: Liz Meets Mister Wright](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/liz-meets-mister-wright/)
  * [2005 10: Michael Starts Freelancing Full Time](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-starts-freelancing-full-time/)
  * [2005 11: April's Acne](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/aprils-acne/)
  * [2005 11: Becky Becomes Rebeccah](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/becky-becomes-rebeccah/)
  * [2006 01: Elly Sells Lilliputs](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elly-sells-lilliputs/)
  * [2006 01: Mira Fights with the Kelpfroths](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/mira-fights-with-the-kelpfroths/)
  * [2006 02: Paul Asks to Be Transferred](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/paul-asks-to-be-transferred/)
  * [2006 03: Connie Watches April](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/connie-watches-april/)
  * [2006 03: Grandpa Jim's 85th Birthday](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/grandpa-jims-85th-birthday/)
  * [2006 04: Anthony Tells John Therese has Left](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/anthony-tells-john-therese-has-left/)
  * [2006 04: John Trades in the Bushwhacker](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/john-trades-in-the-bushwhacker/)
  * [2006 05: Elizabeth Gets Homesick](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-gets-homesick/)
  * [2006 06: Elizabeth Leaves Mtigwaki](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-leaves-mtigwaki/)
  * [2006 06: Elly and John Plan Their Funerals](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elly-and-john-plan-their-funerals/)
  * [2006 07: Elizabeth and Anthony Reconnect](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-and-anthony-reconnect/)
  * [2006 07: Elizabeth Buys a Car](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-buys-a-car/)
  * [2006 07: Michael Starts A Book](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-starts-a-book/)
  * [2006 08: April Goes Back to the Farm](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/april-goes-back-to-the-farm/)
  * [2006 08: April Works for a Vet](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/april-works-for-a-vet/)
  * [2006 08: Elizabeth Gets a Teaching Job in Milborough](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-gets-a-teaching-job-in-milborough/)
  * [2006 09: Elizabeth Goes to Court](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-goes-to-court/)
  * [2006 09: Elizabeth Moves Home](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-moves-home/)
  * [2006 09: Jim's Stroke](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/jims-stroke/)
  * [2006 10: 4 Evah and Eva Plays at the Dance](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/4-evah-and-eva-plays-at-the-dance/)
  * [2006 11: Ned Tanner Returns](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/ned-tanner-returns/)
  * [2006 12: The Fire At Mike and Dee's](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/the-fire-at-mike-and-dees/)
  * [2007 01: Elizabeth and Paul Break Up](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-and-paul-break-up/)
  * [2007 01: Michael Gets a Book Contract](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-gets-a-book-contract/)
  * [2007 02: Michael Quits His Job](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michael-quits-his-job/)
  * [2007 02: Weed Buys Lovey's House](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/weed-buys-loveys-house/)
  * [2007 03: Michael's Book Party](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michaels-book-party/)
  * [2007 04: April's 16th Birthday](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/aprils-16th-birthday/)
  * [2007 04: Moving House](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/moving-house/)
  * [2007 04: Shawna-Marie Gets Married](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/shawna-marie-gets-married/)
  * [2007 06: Shannon Stands Up](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/shannon-stands-up/)
  * [2007 07: 4 Evah and Eva Plays a Telethon](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/4-evah-and-eva-plays-a-telethon/)
  * [2007 07: Elizabeth and Anthony Get Back Together](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-and-anthony-get-back-together/)
  * [2007 08: April's 3rd Summer at the Farm](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/aprils-3rd-summer-at-the-farm/)
  * [2007 10: Jim Has a Second Stroke](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/jim-has-a-second-stroke/)
  * [2007 10: Michael's Novel Is Published](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/michaels-novel-is-published/)
  * [2008 03: Elizabeth and Anthony Get Engaged](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-and-anthony-get-engaged/)
  * [2008 03: Warren Drops In](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/warren-drops-in/)
  * [2008 04: John Retires](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/john-retires/)
  * [2008 05: Elizabeth and Warren Say Goodbye](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-and-warren-say-goodbye/)
  * [2008 05: Mike's Second Book Is Done](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/mikes-second-book-is-done/)
  * [2008 06: Elizabeth Plans Her Wedding](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/elizabeth-plans-her-wedding/)
  * [2008 08: Liz and Anthony Get Married](https://fborfw.com/strip_fix/storyline/liz-and-anthony-get-married/)


	2. Works in this series

_Comic novelizations_

  
1\. The Beginnings of a Family (1974-1977)

2\. Adventures in Infant Rearing (1977-1980)

3\. A Dream of Spring (October 1980-June 1981)

4\. The ‘One-More-Washload Blues’ (June 1981-December 1982)

5\. An Idyll in Patterland (January-August 1983)

6\. Making Ends Meet (September 1983-June 1985)

7\. School Days (July 1985-June 1987)

8\. Pushing 40 (July 1987-May 1988)

9\. A Teenager in the House (June 1988-July 1989)

10\. The Puberty of Michael Patterson (August 1989-June 1990)

11\. What,Me Pregnant? (July 1990-March 1991)

12\. A Storm in April (March 29-April 5,1991)

13\. Things are Looking Up (April 1991-May 1993)

14\. There Goes our Baby! (May 1993-April 1995)

15\. Love Just Screws Everything Up (May 1995-June 1996)

16\. Middle Age Spread (June 1996-August 1997)

17\. Sunshine and Shadow (September 1997-August 1998)

18\. The Big 50 (September 1998-July 1999)

19\. A New Start (August 1999-November 2000)

20\. With This Ring (November 2000-January 2002)

21\. Never Wink at Worried Women (February 2002-May 2004)

22\. The Rise of April (June 2004-June 2005)

23\. A Sea of Changes (July 2005-August 2007)

24\. Something Wonderful (September 2007-August 2008)

25\. New Beginnings (September 2008-June 2010)

26\. Moving Out... (July 2010-May 2012)

27\. ...Moving Onwards (June 2012-February 2015)

28\. .....Moving Up (2015-2022)


	3. Chapter 3

#### The Arts, Grades 9 and 10, 2010 (revised)

  * [PDF Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/arts910curr2010.pdf) (874 KB)
  * [Plain Text Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/arts910curr2010.txt) (406 KB)

#### Business Studies, Grades 9 and 10, 2006 (revised)

  * [PDF Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/business910currb.pdf) (738 KB)
  * [Plain Text Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/business910currb.txt) (96 KB)

#### Canadian and World Studies, 2018, Grades 9 and 10 (revised)

  * [PDF Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/canworld910curr2018.pdf) (4.9 MB)

#### Canadian and World Studies, 2013, Grades 9 and 10 (revised)

  * [PDF Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/canworld910curr2013.pdf) (1.9 MB)

#### Classical Studies and International Languages, Grades 9-12, 2016

  * [PDF Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/classiclang912curr.pdf) (3.5 MB)

#### English, Grades 9 and 10, 2007 (revised)

  * [PDF Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/english910currb.pdf) (764 KB)
  * [Plain Text Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/english910currb.txt) (360 KB)

#### English As a Second Language and English Literacy Development, Grades 9-12, 2007

  * [PDF Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/esl912currb.pdf) (660 KB)
  * [Plain Text Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/esl912currb.txt) (416 KB)

#### First Nations, Métis, and Inuit Studies, 2019

  * [PDF Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/First-nations-metis-inuit-studies-grades-9-12.pdf) (5.84 MB)

#### French As a Second Language – Core, Extended, and Immersion French, Grades 9 to 12, 2014 (revised)

  * [PDF Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/fsl912curr2014.pdf) (4.74 MB)

#### Guidance and Career Education, Grades 9 and 10, 2006 (revised)

  * [PDF Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/guidance910currb.pdf) (1.48 MB)

#### Health and Physical Education, Grades 9-12, 2015 (revised)

  * [PDF Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/health9to12.pdf) (1.61 MB)

#### Mathematics Transfer Course, Grade 9, Applied to Academic, 2006

  * [PDF Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/mathtr9curr.pdf) (1.3 MB)
  * [Plain Text Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/mathtr9curr.txt) (24 KB)

#### Mathematics, 2005, Grades 9 and 10 (revised)

  * [PDF Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/math910curr.pdf) (114 KB)
  * [Plain Text Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/math910curr.txt) (160 KB)

#### Native Languages, Grades 9 and 10

  * [PDF Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/nativelang910curr.pdf) (160 KB)
  * [Plain Text Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/nativelang910curr.txt) (73 KB)

#### Science, Grades 9 and 10 (revised)

  * [PDF Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/science910_2008.pdf) (980 KB)
  * [Plain Text Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/science910_2008.txt) (244 KB)

#### Social Sciences and Humanities, Grades 9 to 12 (revised, 2013)

  * [PDF Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/ssciences9to122013.pdf) (1.86 MB)

#### Technological Education, Grades 9 and 10, 2009 (revised)

  * [PDF Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/teched910curr09.pdf) (589 KB)
  * [Plain Text Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/teched910curr09.txt) (295 KB)

####    
The Arts, Grades 11 and 12, 2010 (revised)

  * [PDF Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/arts1112curr2010.pdf) (1.17 MB)
  * [Plain Text Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/arts1112curr2010.txt) (630 KB)

#### Business Studies, Grades 11 and 12, 2006 (revised)

  * [PDF Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/business1112currb.pdf) (949 KB)
  * [Plain Text Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/business1112currb.txt) (252 KB)

#### Canadian and World Studies, 2015, Grades 11 and 12 (revised)

  * [PDF Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/2015cws11and12.pdf) (6.06 MB)

#### Classical Studies and International Languages, Grades 9-12, 2016

  * [PDF Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/classiclang912curr.pdf) (3.5 MB)

#### Computer Studies, Grades 10 to 12, 2008 (revised)

  * [PDF Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/computer10to12_2008.pdf) (568 KB)
  * [Plain Text Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/computer10to12_2008.txt) (140 KB)

#### Cooperative Education, Grades 11 and 12, 2018

  * [Format PDF](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/cooperative-education-2018.pdf) (3.18 mo)

#### English, Grades 11 and 12, 2007 (revised)

  * [PDF Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/english1112currb.pdf) (1.02 MB)
  * [Plain Text Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/english1112currb.txt) (620 KB)

#### English As a Second Language and English Literacy Development, Grades 9-12, 2007

  * [PDF Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/esl912currb.pdf) (660 KB)
  * [Plain Text Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/esl912currb.txt) (416 KB)

#### First Nations, Métis, and Inuit Studies, 2019

  * [PDF Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/First-nations-metis-inuit-studies-grades-9-12.pdf) (5.84 MB)

#### French As a Second Language – Core, Extended, and Immersion French, Grades 9 to 12, 2014 (revised)

  * [PDF Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/fsl912curr2014.pdf) (4.74 MB)

#### Guidance and Career Education, Grades 11 and 12, 2006 (revised)

  * [PDF Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/guidance1112currb.pdf) (383 KB)
  * [Plain Text Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/guidance1112currb.txt) (120 KB)

#### Health and Physical Education, Grades 9-12, 2015 (revised)

  * [PDF Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/health9to12.pdf) (1.61 MB)

#### Interdisciplinary Studies, Grades 11 and 12

  * [PDF Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/interdisciplinary1112curr.pdf) (204 KB)
  * [Plain Text Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/interdisciplinary1112curr.txt) (139 KB)

#### Mathematics, Grades 11 and 12, 2007 (revised)

  * [PDF Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/math1112currb.pdf) (798 KB)
  * [Plain Text Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/math1112currb.txt) (392 KB)

#### Native Languages, Grades 11 and 12

  * [PDF Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/nativelang1112curr.pdf) (108 KB)
  * [Plain Text Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/nativelang1112curr.txt) (53 KB)

#### Science, Grades 11 and 12, 2008 (revised)

  * [PDF Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/2009science11_12.pdf) (1.4 MB)
  * [Plain Text Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/2009science11_12.txt) (561 KB)

#### Social Sciences and Humanities, Grades 9 to 12 (revised, 2013)

  * [PDF Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/ssciences9to122013.pdf) (1.86 MB)

#### Technological Education, Grades 11 and 12, 2009 (revised)

  * [PDF Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/2009teched1112curr.pdf) (1.3 MB)
  * [Plain Text Format](http://www.edu.gov.on.ca/eng/curriculum/secondary/2009teched1112curr.txt) (810 KB)


	4. The official Foob family tree, version 2.0

[Name](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/browse?userid=fborfw&view=22&pg=0&lmt=100&dtl=0&sb=0&rand=886632216) | **LifeSpan** | Marriage | [Father](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/browse?userid=fborfw&view=22&pg=0&lmt=100&dtl=0&sb=1&rand=749884031) | [Mother](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/browse?userid=fborfw&view=22&pg=0&lmt=100&dtl=0&sb=2&rand=547436417)  
---|---|---|---|---  
| [Violet Marie Shalto](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=48&mpid=48&goview=0&ver=244) | 1891 - 1963 | James Richards (1919) |  |   
| [James Byron Richards, I](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=47&mpid=47&goview=0&ver=244) | 1894 - 1981 | Violet Shalto (1919) |  |   
| [Marian Louise Macmillan](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=10&mpid=10&goview=0&ver=244) | 1920 - 1998 | James Richards (1950) |  |   
| [Paul Abner Mayes](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=80&mpid=80&goview=0&ver=244) | 1922 - 2028 |  |  |   
| [James Gordon Richards, II](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=9&mpid=9&goview=0&ver=244) | 1923 - 2012 | Marian Macmillan (1950) | James Richards | Violet Shalto  
| [Wilfred Logan Patterson](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=12&mpid=12&goview=0&ver=244) | 1928 - 1996 | Carol Pope (1952) |  |   
| [Carol Marie Pope](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=13&mpid=13&goview=0&ver=244) | 1930 - 2001 | Wilfred Patterson (1952) |  |   
| [Mira Juliann Rzyvenklau](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=38&mpid=38&goview=0&ver=244) | 1940 | Wilfred Sobinski (1971) |  |   
| [Wilfred Michel Sobinski](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=37&mpid=37&goview=0&ver=244) | 1941 | Mira Rzyvenklau (1971) |  |   
| [Isabella Lee Bentinck](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=50&mpid=50&goview=0&ver=244) | 1948 | Jason Wells (1978) |  |   
| [Eloise Ann Richards](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=3&mpid=3&goview=0&ver=244) | 1950 | John Patterson (1975) | James Richards | Marian Macmillan  
| [John Stuart Patterson](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=1&mpid=1&goview=0&ver=244) | 1952 | Eloise Richards (1975) | Wilfred Patterson | Carol Pope  
| [Keith Edwin Enjo](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=24&mpid=24&goview=0&ver=244) | 1953 | Carol Tagomi (1973) |  |   
| [Carol Ann Tagomi](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=25&mpid=25&goview=0&ver=244) | 1953 | Keith Enjo (1973) |  |   
| [Jason Lance Wells](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=49&mpid=49&goview=0&ver=244) | 1953 | Isabella Bentinck (1978) |  |   
| [Pierce Joseph Inverarity, I](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=62&mpid=62&goview=0&ver=244) | 1955 - 1998 | Louisa Perks |  |   
| [Martin James Mayes](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=51&mpid=51&goview=0&ver=244) | 1955 - 2007 | Cynthia Lewis (1976) | Paul Mayes |   
| [Beverly Lucia Cruikshank](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=15&mpid=15&goview=0&ver=244) | 1955 | Daniel Patterson (1976) |  |   
| [Phillip Robert Richards](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=11&mpid=11&goview=0&ver=244) | 1955 | Georgia Weatherly (1987) | James Richards | Marian Macmillan  
| [Cynthia Joan Lewis](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=52&mpid=52&goview=0&ver=244) | 1956 | Martin Mayes (1976) |  |   
| [Daniel Conradin Patterson](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=14&mpid=14&goview=0&ver=244) | 1956 - 2034 | Beverly Cruikshank (1976) | Wilfred Patterson | Carol Pope  
| [Georgia Nicole Weatherly](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=43&mpid=43&goview=0&ver=244) | 1957 | Phillip Richards (1987) |  |   
| [Louisa Marie Perks](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=63&mpid=63&goview=0&ver=244) | 1959 | Pierce Inverarity |  |   
| [Emma Marie Forsythe](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=32&mpid=32&goview=0&ver=244) | 1960 | Brandon Delaney (1992) |  |   
| [Brandon Richard Delaney](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=31&mpid=31&goview=0&ver=244) | 1961 - 2016 | Emma Forsythe (1992) |  |   
| [Julia Christina Redcliffe](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=57&mpid=57&goview=0&ver=244) | 1965 | Dean Anderson (1989) |  |   
| [Dean Peter Anderson](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=56&mpid=56&goview=0&ver=244) | 1965 | Julia Redcliffe (1989) |  |   
| [Thorvald Lucas McGuire, II](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=33&mpid=33&goview=0&ver=244) | 1967 | Karen Travers (1991) |  |   
| [Karen Diana Travers](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=34&mpid=34&goview=0&ver=244) | 1968 | Thorvald McGuire (1991) |  |   
| [Bruce Lucas Fisherman](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=82&mpid=82&goview=0&ver=244) | 1970 | Ardith Mayes (1990) |  |   
| [Ardith Carina Mayes](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=81&mpid=81&goview=0&ver=244) | 1970 | Bruce Fisherman (1990) | Martin Mayes | Cynthia Lewis  
| [Andrea Victoria Sobinski](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=40&mpid=40&goview=0&ver=244) | 1971 | Jason Neeley (1994) | Wilfred Sobinski | Mira Rzyvenklau  
| [Howard Carl Bunt](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=73&mpid=73&goview=0&ver=244) | 1972 | Beatrice Alfarero (2007) |  |   
| [Jason Peter Neeley](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=41&mpid=41&goview=0&ver=244) | 1973 | Andrea Sobinski (1994) |  |   
| [Gregory Donal Landover](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=71&mpid=71&goview=0&ver=244) | 1973 - 2005 | Beatrice Alfarero |  |   
| [Therese Gabriella Arsenault](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=19&mpid=19&goview=0&ver=244) | 1975 | Anthony Caine (2003) |  |   
| [Maxine Samantha Hebert](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=44&mpid=44&goview=0&ver=244) | 1975 |  |  |   
| [Allyson Ann Creemore](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=68&mpid=68&goview=0&ver=244) | 1975 | Bradley Luggsworth (1996) |  |   
| [Tracey Lauren Wells](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=23&mpid=23&goview=0&ver=244) | 1975 | Gordon Mayes (1995) | Jason Wells | Isabella Bentinck  
| [Megan Samantha Lee](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=79&mpid=79&goview=0&ver=244) | 1975 | Martin Bean (1994) |  |   
| [Deanna Jane Sobinski](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=17&mpid=17&goview=0&ver=244) | 1975 | Michael Patterson (2001) | Wilfred Sobinski | Mira Rzyvenklau  
| [Bradley Josephus Luggsworth](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=69&mpid=69&goview=0&ver=244) | 1976 | Allyson Creemore (1996) |  |   
| [Michael Thomas Patterson, I](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=4&mpid=4&goview=0&ver=244) | 1976 | Deanna Sobinski (2001) | John Patterson | Eloise Richards  
| [Gordon Wesley Mayes](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=22&mpid=22&goview=0&ver=244) | 1976 | Tracey Wells (1995) | Martin Mayes | Cynthia Lewis  
| [Brian Akari Enjo](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=26&mpid=26&goview=0&ver=244) | 1976 |  | Keith Enjo | Carol Tagomi  
| [Martin David Bean](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=78&mpid=78&goview=0&ver=244) | 1976 | Megan Lee (1994) |  |   
| [Anthony Robert Caine](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=18&mpid=18&goview=0&ver=244) | 1978 | <multiple> |  |   
| [Beatrice Julia Alfarero](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=72&mpid=72&goview=0&ver=244) | 1978 | <multiple> |  |   
| [Dawn Alice Enjo](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=27&mpid=27&goview=0&ver=244) | 1978 |  | Keith Enjo | Carol Tagomi  
| [Laura Ann Cruikshank](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=16&mpid=16&goview=0&ver=244) | 1980 |  | Daniel Patterson | Beverly Cruikshank  
| [Elizabeth Deborah Patterson](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=5&mpid=5&goview=0&ver=244) | 1981 | Anthony Caine (2008) | John Patterson | Eloise Richards  
| [Pierce Daniel Inverarity, II](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=61&mpid=61&goview=0&ver=244) | 1987 |  | Pierce Inverarity | Louisa Perks  
| [Ronald Joseph Bielis](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=85&mpid=85&goview=0&ver=244) | 1988 - 2045 | Kortney Krelbutz (2014) |  |   
| [Charles Simon Anderson](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=100&mpid=100&goview=0&ver=244) | 1988 - 2074 | Tricia Freemount (2021) | Dean Anderson | Julia Redcliffe  
| [Kortney Laurena Krelbutz](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=86&mpid=86&goview=0&ver=244) | 1989 | Ronald Bielis (2014) |  |   
| [Tricia Rose Freemount](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=101&mpid=101&goview=0&ver=244) | 1990 | Charles Anderson (2021) |  |   
| [Suzanne Levonne Harbingooger](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=59&mpid=59&goview=0&ver=244) | 1990 | Duncan Anderson (2012) |  |   
| [Gerald Ivan Delaney-Forsythe](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=29&mpid=29&goview=0&ver=244) | 1990 | <multiple> | Brandon Delaney | Emma Forsythe  
| [Rebecca Lea McGuire](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=30&mpid=30&goview=0&ver=244) | 1991 | Gerald Delaney-Forsythe (2009) | Thorvald McGuire | Karen Travers  
| [April Marian Patterson](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=6&mpid=6&goview=0&ver=244) | 1991 | Gerald Delaney-Forsythe (2009) | John Patterson | Eloise Richards  
| [James Steven Patterson](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=7&mpid=7&goview=0&ver=244) | 1991 |  | John Patterson | Eloise Richards  
| [Duncan Louis Anderson](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=58&mpid=58&goview=0&ver=244) | 1991 | Suzanne Harbingooger (2012) | Dean Anderson | Julia Redcliffe  
| [Lianne Nina Patterson](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=8&mpid=8&goview=0&ver=244) | 1994 |  | John Patterson | Eloise Richards  
| [Sean Richard Neeley](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=42&mpid=42&goview=0&ver=244) | 1995 |  | Jason Neeley | Andrea Sobinski  
| [David Elias Inverarity](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=76&mpid=76&goview=0&ver=244) | 1996 | Rosemary Mayes (2019) | Pierce Inverarity | Louisa Perks  
| [Paul James Mayes](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=45&mpid=45&goview=0&ver=244) | 1997 | Maria Alfarero (2016) | Gordon Mayes | Tracey Wells  
| [Jonathan Peter Creemore](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=66&mpid=66&goview=0&ver=244) | 1997 | Norah O’Conner (2025) | Bradley Luggsworth | Allyson Creemore  
| [Rosemary Susan Mayes](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=46&mpid=46&goview=0&ver=244) | 1999 | David Inverarity (2019) | Gordon Mayes | Tracey Wells  
| [Norah Jane O’Conner](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=67&mpid=67&goview=0&ver=244) | 1999 | Jonathan Creemore (2025) |  |   
| [Maria Georgette Alfarero](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=70&mpid=70&goview=0&ver=244) | 2000 | Paul Mayes (2016) | Gregory Landover | Beatrice Alfarero  
| [Alicia Janyse Alfarero](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=74&mpid=74&goview=0&ver=244) | 2000 |  | Gregory Landover | Beatrice Alfarero  
| [Meredith Anne Patterson](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=36&mpid=36&goview=0&ver=244) | 2002 | Jason McGuire (2026) | Michael Patterson | Deanna Sobinski  
| [Jason Owain McGuire](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=35&mpid=35&goview=0&ver=244) | 2003 | Meredith Patterson (2026) | Thorvald McGuire | Karen Travers  
| [Robin Michael Patterson](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=39&mpid=39&goview=0&ver=244) | 2004 | Françoise Caine (2023) | Michael Patterson | Deanna Sobinski  
| [Françoise Marie Caine](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=20&mpid=20&goview=0&ver=244) | 2005 | Robin Patterson (2023) | Anthony Caine | Therese Arsenault  
| [Howard Christopher Alfarero](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=75&mpid=75&goview=0&ver=244) | 2009 |  | Howard Bunt | Beatrice Alfarero  
| [Neal Dean Anderson](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=60&mpid=60&goview=0&ver=244) | 2009 |  | Duncan Anderson | Suzanne Harbingooger  
| [Rebeccah Avery Forsythe](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=54&mpid=54&goview=0&ver=244) | 2009 |  | Gerald Delaney-Forsythe | Rebecca McGuire  
| [Michael Louis Patterson, II](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=77&mpid=77&goview=0&ver=244) | 2010 |  | Gerald Delaney-Forsythe | April Patterson  
| [James Alden Richards, III](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=21&mpid=21&goview=0&ver=244) | 2010 |  | Anthony Caine | Elizabeth Patterson  
| [Scarlett Bergthora McGuire](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=55&mpid=55&goview=0&ver=244) | 2011 |  | Gerald Delaney-Forsythe | Rebecca McGuire  
| [Isla Holly Krelbutz](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=84&mpid=84&goview=0&ver=244) | 2018 - 2149 | Daniel Burke (2048) | Ronald Bielis | Kortney Krelbutz  
| [Daniel George Burke](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=83&mpid=83&goview=0&ver=244) | 2024 - 2116 | Isla Krelbutz (2048) |  |   
| [Laura Sinead Patterson](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=64&mpid=64&goview=0&ver=244) | 2026 | Evan Creemore (2051) | Jason McGuire | Meredith Patterson  
| [Evan Henry Creemore](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=65&mpid=65&goview=0&ver=244) | 2027 | Laura Patterson (2051) | Jonathan Creemore | Norah O’Conner  
| [Marie Karla Burke](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=53&mpid=53&goview=0&ver=244) | 2053 - 8526 |  | Daniel Burke | Isla Krelbutz  
| [Michael Kenneth Patterson, III](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=98&mpid=98&goview=0&ver=244) | 2055 | Alexandra Anderson (2078) | Evan Creemore | Laura Patterson  
| [Alexandra Colette Anderson](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=99&mpid=99&goview=0&ver=244) | 2055 | Michael Patterson (2078) | Charles Anderson | Tricia Freemount  
| [Gianna Louise Flatt](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=109&mpid=109&goview=0&ver=244) | 2056 | Jason Patterson (2081) |  |   
| [Jason Nicolas Patterson](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=108&mpid=108&goview=0&ver=244) | 2057 | Gianna Flatt (2081) | Evan Creemore | Laura Patterson  
| [Keith Aglon Burke](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=87&mpid=87&goview=0&ver=244) | 2059 - 2337 |  | Daniel Burke | Isla Krelbutz  
| [Ethan Charles Kinney](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=116&mpid=116&goview=0&ver=244) | 2059 | Tracey Patterson (2083) |  |   
| [Tracey Dana Patterson](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=114&mpid=114&goview=0&ver=244) | 2063 | Ethan Kinney (2083) | Evan Creemore | 

Laura Patterson  
  
| [Aila Chase Krelbutz](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=88&mpid=88&goview=0&ver=244) | 2064 |  | Daniel Burke | Isla Krelbutz  
| [Nicolas Edric Kelvin](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=95&mpid=95&goview=0&ver=244) | 2070 - 2214 | Susan Randle (2124) |  |   
| [Susan Philippa Randle](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=96&mpid=96&goview=0&ver=244) | 2075 | Nicolas Kelvin (2124) |  |   
| [Tyler Gerard Patterson](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=102&mpid=102&goview=0&ver=244) | 2079 |  | Michael Patterson | Alexandra Anderson  | [Name](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/browse?userid=fborfw&view=22&pg=1&lmt=100&dtl=0&sb=0&rand=943591626) | **LifeSpan** | Marriage | [Father](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/browse?userid=fborfw&view=22&pg=1&lmt=100&dtl=0&sb=1&rand=628882668) | [Mother](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/browse?userid=fborfw&view=22&pg=1&lmt=100&dtl=0&sb=2&rand=831119346)  
---|---|---|---|---  
| [Gemma Simone Patterson](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=110&mpid=110&goview=0&ver=244) | 2082 |  | Jason Patterson | Gianna Flatt  
| [Cynthia Luanne Patterson](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=103&mpid=103&goview=0&ver=244) | 2082 |  | Michael Patterson | Alexandra Anderson  
| [Rebecca Elizabeth Patterson](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=104&mpid=104&goview=0&ver=244) | 2083 |  | Michael Patterson | Alexandra Anderson  
| [Amelia Olivia Patterson](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=117&mpid=117&goview=0&ver=244) | 2083 |  | Tracey Patterson | Ethan Kinney  
| [Royce James Patterson](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=111&mpid=111&goview=0&ver=244) | 2083 |  | Jason Patterson | Gianna Flatt  
| [Hilary Ann Patterson](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=112&mpid=112&goview=0&ver=244) | 2085 |  | Jason Patterson | Gianna Flatt  
| [Loren Gendry Patterson](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=105&mpid=105&goview=0&ver=244) | 2086 |  | Michael Patterson | Alexandra Anderson  
| [Keith Brandon Patterson](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=118&mpid=118&goview=0&ver=244) | 2086 |  | Tracey Patterson | Ethan Kinney  
| [Elizabeth Lita Verano](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=90&mpid=90&goview=0&ver=244) | 2087 | Andre Berton (2145) |  |   
| [Jill Maria Patterson](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=106&mpid=106&goview=0&ver=244) | 2088 |  | Michael Patterson | Alexandra Anderson  
| [Megan Marian Patterson](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=113&mpid=113&goview=0&ver=244) | 2089 |  | Jason Patterson | Gianna Flatt  
| [Lucas Christopher Patterson](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=119&mpid=119&goview=0&ver=244) | 2090 |  | Tracey Patterson | Ethan Kinney  
| [Lianne Jeanine Patterson, II](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=107&mpid=107&goview=0&ver=244) | 2092 |  | Michael Patterson | Alexandra Anderson  
| [Andre Garus Berton](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=89&mpid=89&goview=0&ver=244) | 2093 - 2241 | Elizabeth Verano (2145) |  |   
| [Mia Jane Patterson](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=120&mpid=120&goview=0&ver=244) | 2093 |  | Tracey Patterson | Ethan Kinney  
| [April Lilian Patterson, II](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=115&mpid=115&goview=0&ver=244) | 2093 |  | Jason Patterson | Gianna Flatt  
| [Hannah Rose Patterson](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=121&mpid=121&goview=0&ver=244) | 2094 |  | Tracey Patterson | Ethan Kinney  
| [Kyra Christine Patterson](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=122&mpid=122&goview=0&ver=244) | 2097 |  | Tracey Patterson | Ethan Kinney  
| [Elizabeth Grace Patterson, II](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=123&mpid=123&goview=0&ver=244) | 2108 |  | Tracey Patterson | Ethan Kinney  
| [James Nestor Kelvin](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=93&mpid=93&goview=0&ver=244) | 2158 | Chiara Waldeworth (2187) | Nicolas Kelvin | Susan Randle  
| [Chiara Marista Waldeworth](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=94&mpid=94&goview=0&ver=244) | 2160 | James Kelvin (2187) |  |   
| [Kristopher Francis Kelvin](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=97&mpid=97&goview=0&ver=244) | 2175 |  | Nicolas Kelvin | Susan Randle  
| [Leila Brooke Kelvin](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=92&mpid=92&goview=0&ver=244) | 2184 | Timothy Berton (2215) | James Kelvin | Chiara Waldeworth  
| [Timothy Desmond Berton](https://fborfw.tribalpages.com/tribe/ajaxss?servicename=FamilyDialog&userid=fborfw&groupid=12&view=22&pid=91&mpid=91&goview=0&ver=244) | 2190 | Leila Kelvin (2215) | Andre Berton | Elizabeth Verano


	5. The history of FBorFW

Story outline by year

  
1979

  
As readers first meet the Pattersons, 5-year-old Michael is having trouble adjusting to his new baby sister Elizabeth, while Elly is struggling with the stress of caring for two children &mdash with little appreciation of her efforts from John. Elly accuses John of male chauvinism when he hires a beautiful new hygienist for his dental practice, rejecting a more qualified candidate.

  
1980

  
Elly's recently-divorced friend Connie, also the mother of Michael's best friend Lawrence, despairs of ever finding a worthwhile man and reminds Elly not to take John for granted. Elly feels inadequate compared to the young women working in John's office. John and Elly attend a cocktail party where John overindulges, waking up the next morning with a hangover.

  
Elly takes the kids to visit her parents for two weeks. Michael bickers with kindergarten classmate Deanna Sobinski, but fights with Lawrence for one of her school pictures. At the end of summer, the family takes a weekend camping trip.  
  
With the kids back in school, Elly considers looking for a part-time job, but a week of filling in for John's assistant at his office convinces her otherwise. The family adopts a sheepdog puppy and names him Farley. Elly decides to take an English class at night.

  
Elly's brother Phil comes to visit for Christmas; Connie convinces her to introduce them, and Phil takes Connie to her office's New Year's Eve party before returning to Montreal, leaving Connie feeling spurned.

  
1981

  
Connie goes to Montreal to surprise Phil, but he fails to respond as she had hoped; meanwhile, Lawrence breaks his leg in a bicycle accident while staying with the Pattersons. Farley goes to obedience classes.

  
Elly and John have a major fight when Elly resists spending twenty dollars on an electric can opener-only to find that John has just bought a $2000 stereo system. She eventually forgives him when he buys her a dishwasher. John is miffed when Elly goes out on the town with friends to celebrate the end of her night school course.

  
The family goes on vacation to a cabin belonging to John's friend Ted; the cabin turns out to be a rickety dump, and it is not until they arrive back home that they realize they were at the wrong cabin. While housesitting, Ted strikes up a romance with Connie.  
Michael and Lawrence make friends with Gordon, a new kid a year older than they are. Elly returns to night school. Michael and Lawrence join a kids&rsquo hockey team. Michael is humiliated when his friends tell Deanna Sobinski about his crush on her.  
1982  
John's parents watch the kids while Elly and John take a trip to Barbados. Elly's friend Anne, mother to toddler Christopher, discovers she is pregnant.  
Ted breaks up with Connie. Phil moves back to the area to take a job at the nearby university, and stays with the Pattersons while he looks for an apartment. He and Connie begin dating again; Ted's jealousy prompts him to try to rekindle his and Connie's relationship. Connie takes Ted back, leaving Phil feeling bitter. He moves out soon afterward and finds a new girlfriend named Georgia.  
Elly completes first-year English. The family goes on a two-week vacation to visit Elly's parents in Vancouver, although the trip gets off to a bad start when they discover they accidentally reserved two berths on the train instead of two bedrooms. Elly enrolls Elizabeth at daycare so she can take a part-time volunteer job writing a column at the local newspaper. Anne gives birth to a second son, Richard.  
Out shopping with Lawrence for Christmas presents, Michael steals a scarf for his mother, but guilt pushes him to return the gift to the store. The manager calls his mother, but only wants to reward Michael for being so honest. Elly and John throw a New Year&rsquos Eve party, where John incurs Elly's anger by drinking too much.  
1983  
Elly asks to be paid for the column she has been writing, but accepts a free subscription to the paper and a parking sticker instead. Phil has begun dating Georgia and tells Elly that he's considering marriage. Elly, John, Michael, and  
Elizabeth have a family vacation at Bev and Danny's (John's sister and brother-in-law) Manitoba farm. Phil and Georgia move in together and Elly has a fit. Elly and Anne co-host a "Grubberware" party. John and Steve decide to scare the attendees by peeking into a window, wearing their Halloween costumes; one of the guests hits them on the head with a frying pan. Brad Luggsworth bullies Mike until Mike suggests they become friends.  
1984  
Elly accepts a part-time job with the library's children's program. John whines to Jean about having to make his own lunch. Phil gives Michael a trumpet as a birthday gift and tries to give him lessons. Elly holds a yard sale to raise funds for the library. Liz is hospitalized for two nights for an unnamed illness. Michael takes an airplane trip alone to Vancouver to visit Grandpa Jim and Grandma Marian. John's assistant, Jean, reveals that she is pregnant. Elly takes aerobics classes and John comments that she doesn't seem to be losing weight. John breaks his foot by dropping a 25- pound frozen turkey onto it at the supermarket.  
1985  
Farley wanders off and the dog catcher collects him. Elly must pay $20 to retrieve him. John replaces Jean with a new dental assistant named Louise, and tells Michael that hiring pretty assistants keeps Elly on her toes. Elly attends a workshop in Winnipeg in place of her boss at the library. Anne leaves Christopher and Richard with Elly and neglects to mention that Richard will only use his own potty. John breaks into the Nichols' house to get it and sets off the alarm; Thelma Baird calls the police. John is forced to wait in the squad car until Anne returns to confirm that he should not be charged.  
Jean gives birth to a baby girl, Brittany. Elizabeth begins kindergarten and Mike goes into grade four. Connie accepts a new job in Thunder Bay. The Enjo family moves into Connie's old house across the street. Grandpa Jim and Grandma Marian spend Christmas with the Pattersons. Connie and Lawrence also visit. Ted tries to win Connie back, but she reveals that she is engaged.  
1986  
Ted McCauley elopes with his secretary of twelve years, Irene. Jean returns to work for John. Elly helps out at the clinic while Jean transitions from part-time to full time. Elly has a poem published in a magazine. Michael learns that Keith Enjo is a model-train enthusiast and says to John, "It must be nice having a dad who's so interesting!!"  
Anne Nichols gives birth to a baby girl, Leah, who is born with six fingers on each hand. Elly reads some poetry at a library reading.  
John and Phil embark on a wildnerness canoe trip and must take refuge on a remote island after suffering a wreck. They are rescued after spending three nights huddled together in a make-shift shack. Elly stages a protest to save the Town Hall Theatre. Michael gives her the idea to stage a Halloween party there and invite politicians, one of whom later announces a grant that will save the theatre. Connie marries Greg Thomas, acquiring two teenage stepdaughters, Molly and Gayle.  
1987  
Thelma Baird, Elly's next door neighbor, decides to sell her house. Connie tells Elly that she's moving back to town (identified then as "Scarborough", later retconned to "Milborough.") She and Greg buy Mrs. Baird's house. John and Elly take ballroom-dancing lessons. Liz gets her ears pierced.  
Elly's brother, Phil Richards, marries Georgia. Michael complains about the amount of homework assigned in grade six. Ted McCauley encourages John to have an affair. Instead, John buys a sports car.  
1988  
Ted McCauley's wife Irene leaves him because of his infidelity. Connie Poirier struggles to parent her teenage stepdaughters, the rebellious Molly and the more agreeable Gayle. Thelma Baird, the Pattersons' former neighbor, dies. Elly decides to remodel the kitchen.  
1989  
Phil and Georgia buy a house. Gordon Mayes suffers from "hormone attacks" in school. John uses Elly's car to go to a dental convention in Ottawa, leaving Elly to drive his sports car. She gets into an accident that causes serious damage to the car. The accident also results in a traffic ticket, which Elly challenges successfully in traffic court.  
1990  
Anne Nichols, suspecting that Steve is unfaithful, confronts him. Steve confesses, cries, and vows to end the affair. Michael dances with Martha McRae at a school dance. They begin dating. John begins his model-train hobby.  
Liz must get glasses. Michael gets a summer job selling hot dogs. Elly is surprised to discover that she is pregnant.  
1991  
Elly and John's third child, April, is born on April 1. An ice storm prevents Elly from getting to the hospital. Neighbor Carol Enjo, a nurse, assists with the home birth.  
John and Elly send Michael to the farm in Manitoba for the summer, partly because Elly is concerned that he and Martha are getting too serious. Elly celebrates her 40th birthday. John has Liz wear a special appliance to stop her from sucking her thumb, and she gets teased because the appliance affects her speech. She becomes close to a teacher, Miss Edwards.  
1992  
Elly buys a new car. Gordon, with Michael in the passenger seat, backs into the trash and recycling bins. Michael discovers that Gordon's parents are abusive.  
Elly takes Liz and April with her to Vancouver to visit with Grandpa Jim and Grandma Marian. Martha breaks up with Mike to date another guy. Pre-occupied with the break-up, Michael fails his first attempt at the driver's road test.  
1993  
Lawrence reveals to his friend Michael that he is gay. In the book The Lives Behind the Lines, Lynn Johnston explains that Lawrence had an old crush on his male teacher in high school. He started then going out with another boy in 1992, and in 1993 he revealed to Michael that he was different in "that" way. Lawrence's mother Connie is devastated and his stepfather Greg orders him out of the house. Michael eventually takes him back home and Lawrence explains the whole thing to his parents. Connie and Greg eventually accept, and Connie ends up naming their dog Sera.  
1994  
Michael completes high school and starts college in London, Ontario.  
1995  
The Patterson's beloved family dog, Farley, succumbs to a heart attack and dies after rescuing April from drowning. April begins pre-K, where she becomes good friends with Becky McGuire and Duncan Anderson.  
1996  
Michael transfers from college to university, to pursue a Bachelors degree in journalism. He becomes reacquainted with childhood crush Deanna Sobinski after learning that she is the person who almost died in the auto accident that he and Weed documented for a local newspaper. During the time that he finds himself falling in love with Deanna, he learns that his girlfriend, Rhetta Blum, has begun dating someone else. Deanna, having broken off her engagement, begins dating Michael. Elizabeth gets contact lenses and a bowl haircut, causing Michael to notice a disturbing resemblance to Deanna. Mike points out a similarly disturbing resemblance between Anthony Caine and John.  
1997  
Elizabeth, Anthony, and Candace get their driver's licenses. Marian Richards becomes seriously ill. April begins grade one. Gordon and Tracey become first-time parents when Tracey gives birth to Paul.  
Michael and Deanna meet one another's parents over the holidays.  
1998  
Michael and Deanna ring in the New Year at Gordon and Tracey's party. Michael declares his love for Deanna, then climbs on the roof and refuses to get down until she promises to be with him the following New Year's Eve and admits she loves him back.  
Grandma Marian dies. Elizabeth has her grade-12 graduation, but plans to complete grade 13 (which was still available in Ontario at the time). Mike and Weed travel to Quebec to interview and photograph a family for an article to appear in Portrait magazine. Over the Christmas holidays, Grandpa Jim visits, bringing his newly acquired dog Dixie, and Michael stays with Deanna at the Sobinski house in Burlington, to Elly's chagrin.  
1999  
Tracey Mayes gives birth to a baby girl, Rosemary. Michael graduates with honors from Western University, with a BA in journalism. Deanna, having finished her pharmacy degree, goes to Honduras for five months with a medical team. Michael and Weed travel to Ireland to expand upon their Portrait article from the previous year. Liz completes grade 13 and begins her studies at Nipissing University, where she rooms with Candace Halloran in the residence hall. Anthony has a summer job at Mayes Midtown Motors, and then enrolls at Western University, moving into Michael and Weed's (former) apartment. Gerald Forsythe makes his first appearance in the strip, at April's school.  
2000  
Deanna agrees to marry Michael. Jeremy Jones bullies April in school and gets hurt when he's hit by a car while trying to run down April when they're both riding bikes. Liz completes her first year of university and comes home for the summer. Elly and John purchase Lilliput's Books and Toys. Grandpa Jim moves in with the Pattersons. Liz and Anthony's relationship fizzles out and soon after, Liz meets Eric Chamberlain at Nipissing. Grampa Jim buys April her first guitar. In December, Michael and Deanna have their secret wedding (see below, in 2001 synopsis).  
2001  
April begins guitar lessons. Grandpa Jim suffers a mild heart attack. Michael marries Deanna Sobinski. However, given their disdain for Deanna's mother's overbearing desire for an extravagant wedding, the legal ceremony is performed secretly at a Pastor's home with only Gordon and Tracey as witnesses (this happens the previous December; see above). To satisfy Deanna's mother with the cooperation of Michael's family who learn the truth, they also agree to a luxurious open ceremony on the pretense that this is their only wedding (September 15).  
2002  
Liz discovers that Eric is cheating on her and ends the relationship. She moves in with Candace and Anita. Michael and Deanna's first child, Meredith Anne Patterson, is born.  
2003  
April and Gerald finally become a couple; and Elly and John worry about their relationship. Liz falls for Warren but is afraid because of her recent breakup. Eddy cuts his foot on some glass and must be taken care of. Michael and Weed go to Tokyo. Liz and Warren finally become closer but separate in the spring, so Liz goes home. Michael is fired from the magazine he works for after he breaks a big fashion story and the magazine is threatened with legal action because of his article. However, the article proves to be a sensation, boosting circulation and being extensively reprinted, while disgruntled fashion designers publicly support Michael's assessment of the article's subject. As a result, the magazine editor who fired Michael is dismissed himself and Michael rehired as his replacement as a senior editor.  
Mr. B finally gets buried. Anthony completes his university degree and begins his full-time position at Mayes Midtown Motors. Liz is invited to Anthony's wedding and ultimately decides to go with Dennis North, a friend of Lawrence and his partner, Nick. Later, Michael insults Deanna's controlling mother, who storms off in a huff.  
April begins working at the store and deals with trust issues from Elly. Jim wakes up one night and accidentally breaks his nose. Liz gets assessed as a student teacher.  
April discovers a coworker, Kortney, goofing around on the internet when she should have been working. Upon threatening to tell, Kortney threatens to hurt April. Kortney then concocts a sob-story to avoid being fired.  
2004  
Anthony's wife becomes jealous of Liz. Liz meets up with her old teacher, Miss Edwards. April and Becky start to break up their band, 4Evah, but their teacher offers to let them use the Band Room (January). Kortney steals from Elly's shop and tries to cover it up. 4Evah goes to compete in a local competition and makes the finals (February). April breaks a string on her guitar at the concert and blames the band's loss on herself. Elly and John go to Cancún. Michael tries to do an article on one of Weed's models, Sophia (March). John and Elly enjoy their vacation. Liz prepared for final exams and papers. When Elly and John return home, they find that Moira has fired Kortney (April).  
Sophia turns down Weed's advances, but he soon realizes that he cares for his assistant, Carleen. Dee becomes pregnant again. Liz gets flustered over exams (May). Liz graduates. Weed is scared of his relationship with Carleen (June). Weed accidentally gives Carleen "Ned", one of Michael's keepsakes. Liz begins driving Gordon's motorcycle (July). Michael and Deanna's son Robin is born .  
2005  
April's band 4Evah breaks up as vain friend Becky causes internal tension and eventually goes solo.  
April spends much of the summer at her aunt and uncle's farm in Manitoba.  
During the summer, Elizabeth deals with a co-worker, Howard, who harasses her, stalks her and ultimately attempts to sexually assault her on 11 August. She is saved from the assault by Anthony, who tells her that his marriage is failing and he wants to be with her. In the fall, Elly drives Elizabeth back to Mtigwaki. While driving home, Elly pulls over to sleep in the car and is found by Constable Paul Wright. He takes her to the constabulary to spend the night. Elly shows him pictures of Elizabeth and tells him where she lives. As she leaves, she forgets her glasses. Paul brings them to Mtigwaki as a pretext to meet Elizabeth.  
2006  
Mira battles with Michael and Deanna's noisy neighbour (13-19 Jan). Elly considers selling Lilliput's, to be relieved of the responsibility, and be able to spend more time on herself (23 Jan-7 Feb). John talks to April, to make sure she's using the Internet in a safe and appropriate manner; she reassures him that "I can protect myself. I can choose wherever I want to go on the Internet. And you taught me to make good choices" (10-18 Feb). Paul requests a transfer to Spruce Narrows to be closer to Elizabeth, but Liz's boss begins to privately question her focus on her work with such distractions (21 Feb-1 Mar). Elizabeth supervises student teacher Susan Dokis of Thunder Bay (1-4 Mar).  
John and Elly travel to Mexico, while April is babysat by Connie Poirier; April resents this, feeling she is old enough to take care of herself (5-18 Mar). Mike goes to the airport to pick up John and Elly, who have returned from Mexico (20-23 Mar). Elly's father Jim celebrates his birthday (27 Mar-1 Apr). April's band gets a new member and a makeover (3-8 Apr). Elly sells Lilliput's and starts some long-neglected cleaning (10-15 Apr). John buys a car from Gordon's dealership and sees Anthony (17-22 Apr). Anthony reveals that his wife, Therèse, has left him (24-29 Apr).  
Liz starts to question living in Mtigwaki. Before Paul's request for transfer to Spruce Narrows goes through, Elizabeth reveals to him her desire to move back to the Toronto area. He tells her that he will put in a new transfer request to Toronto. Liz accepts a summer position teaching in Mississauga, Ontario. Just in time for fall, she is hired to teach grade four in Milborough. (Jul) Michael and Deanna battle the summer heat. April considers pursuing the veterinarian field while in Manitoba (Aug). (Sep) A police officer serves a subpoena to Elizabeth, who is expected to testify against Howard.  
Elly goes to visit her father with some Prime Rib, and is startled to find his second wife in shock, as he sits in the chair, staring forward (). Elly believes her father may have had a stroke (). By the end of the year he is home again, with his wife as caregiver, but is still almost completely unable to speak.  
Elizabeth and Anthony testify against Howard, and afterward John and Elly imply that Elizabeth should pursue a relationship with Anthony and break up with Paul. In December, a fire breaks out at Michael and Deanna's home, rendering it temporarily uninhabitable. Michael is sent to the hospital for examination for smoke inhalation after he re- enters the apartment to save his newly finished book manuscript.  
2007  
(January) Elizabeth finds out that Paul had just recently decided he and Elizabeth should break up, because he realized he and Susan were more compatible.  
On the return trip home, Warren reveals that he knew about Paul's affair with Susan, then seeks to pick up where he and Elizabeth left off.  
The pressure of being back home and no longer having a boyfriend cause Elizabeth to fall into depression.  
Michael receives a package from a publisher, informing him that his manuscript has been accepted for publishing, with a $25,000 advance.  
(February) When Michael visits Grandpa Jim and Iris to tell them the good news about his book, Jim, who is still feeling the aftereffects of his stroke, unintentionally swears at them.  
However, Michael's buoyant mood is spoiled when his magazine's publisher wants to downsize the business and Michael is made responsible for cutting the staff. He decides to resign instead and finds Deanna, who had been pushing her husband to concentrate on freelance writing, is delighted he did. Howard is sentenced to two years in jail with parole not being recommended.  
(April 2007). April turns 16. John contemplates buying a neighbor's house down the street, with Michael and Deanna contemplating buying John and Elly's house in turn.  
Elizabeth invites Anthony to attend Shawna-Marie's wedding with her, but he turns her down, explaining that he has invited someone else. On the way home, she has a meltdown in the car.  
Shawna-Marie gets married, and Anthony shows signs of jealousy over Elizabeth's escort to the wedding while his own escort urges him to proclaim his love to her.  
(June) After seeing April being teased for hanging out with her and her friends, Shannon takes a stand in the school cafeteria - and is applauded for it by the entire student body.  
After Elizabeth's date passes out at Shawna-Marie's wedding, Anthony finally musters his courage and confesses his love - and Elizabeth reciprocates.  
(July) Elly, John, and April adjust to life in their new home.  
Deanna and Mike begin to make changes in the house they acquired from John and Elly; Mike looks at photo albums with his children. After performing at a telethon, Becky confides in April that "maybe I was too good for my own good." Afterward, April confides in John about the misery in Becky's life, that despite her fame her dad is a control freak and she misses her mother when she's on the road.  
(July 31-August 2) During an outing with Anthony's daughter, Anthony and Elizabeth recall the night they fell back in love, and their decision not to marry.  
(August) Afterward, at an ice-cream shoppe, Anthony's daughter asks her dad if they can keep Liz. Jim's irritability starts to affect Iris.  
Anthony asks Elizabeth for a "lifetime commitment," and gets a positive response.  
Elizabeth and Candace talk about Liz's possible future as Francie's stepmother, and what to do if Therese decides to return. Elizabeth details the story of Anthony and Therese's failed marriage to Candace, telling her how Therese tried, and failed, to change Anthony, and how it wasn't just Anthony, but Therese's parents, who wanted her to have a baby, it is also strongly implied that Therese was suffering from some kind of depression, possibly post-partum depression. Elizabeth tells Candace about the day Therese asked Anthony for a divorce, after she admitted to an affair with a coworker.

  
(October) Grandpa Jim's health deteriorates rapidly after suffering a second stroke.

  
Michael's novel receives publication for signing events and television.

  
April,Gerald and Eva talk about their plans for the future and the possibility of their band 4Evah breaking up. Grandpa Jim comes home early from the hospital. 

(November) Michael's first book signing is hosted at Lilliput's.

  
(December) Anthony notices Francoise's jealousy towards Elizabeth since Therese left. Elizabeth tells Anthony that she will be patient with Francoise accepting her. Francoise reveals to Anthony that she wants him all to herself , with Anthony convincing her to come with him and Elizabeth to the mall to meet Santa Claus.

  
While Anthony is out shopping for Francoise's Christmas gift, Elizabeth and Francoise run into Therese at the mall. Francoise tells her mother that she wants her instead of the gifts she receives after not seeing each other for a while. Therese informs Francoise that she has much to do and must leave and promises Francoise that she will call and/or visit her sometime. After Therese and Francoise say their goodbyes, Elizabeth gives the tearful Francoise a hug.

  
2008

  
April rings in the new year with Gerald, who asks her to put off discussing the future. Michael and Deanna agree that their "happy new year" means "happy new life." Elly and Connie Poirier commiserate about aging.

  
April visits Grandpa Jim and Iris.


End file.
